


Fly With Me Under The Wings I Gave You

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [23]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone grows wings.





	Fly With Me Under The Wings I Gave You

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of the r/fanfiction Discord server. First a convo made me wanna wingfic, then I remembered [this prompt](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/8g689p/mays_magical_minifics_daily_prompts_for_may_2018/):
>
>> May 2: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground. (100 Words)

Perry the Platypus is glaring at you. Not odd in and of itself, he does it all the time, but he's usually not _eye level_ for it. Teal wings sprout from his shoulders (swan wings, you could recognise _those_ anywhere), holding him aloft at just the right height to shadow his eyes. _Judgingly_.

" _What_?" you try. "It's not _my_ fault my Wing-inator malfunctioned!"

He rolls his eyes, holding out a paw.

And really, how could you refuse an offer like that? You take his paw and watch the ground fall away beneath you, breathtakingly beautiful.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Carousel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn2WZSNR_-0) by Linkin Park, because there was no way I wasn't gonna use that line for a wingfic.
> 
> Bonus:
>
>> Five seconds later... "Put me down!"
> 
> I'd like to thank my Perryshmirtz server for helping me figure out this fic ♥  
> (I bribed them with previews :P)


End file.
